When small items are stored in a refrigerator drawer, particularly in a wide refrigerator drawer, the items may move around in the drawer when the drawer is moved between a storage position and an accessible position. The small items may become disorganized in the drawer due to the drawer movement.
A drawer with a repositionable divider allows a user to customize the space in the drawer to hold specific sized items. A drawer with an integrated divider limits the user to using the divider in the drawer. The divider reduces the usable space in the drawer due to the volume of the divider. When the divider is integrated into the drawer, the user is restricted to only storing small items in the drawer. The user does not have the option of removing a divider to store larger items in the drawer.
A drawer with a removable divider may result in the user misplacing the divider when it is removed from the drawer. In some cases, a removable divider may be undesirable if the divider contains small parts or if the user has to store the dividers.
A user may have a refrigerator with a drawer in which the user desires to store small items in an organized way. A divided drawer may not be available to fit in an existing refrigerator. Small containers may be placed in a drawer to sub-divide the drawer. These containers may be inadequate since the containers may not fit neatly in a drawer, may not efficiently sub-divide the space, and may slide around in the drawer when the drawer is repositioned.
When loading many small items into a refrigerator, a user may only be able to carry a few items to the refrigerator at a time to load items into the drawer. When a user has many small items, a number of trips to the refrigerator may be required for the user to place all the items in the drawer. The user may leave the refrigerator door open for an extended time in order to place items in the drawer. As well as being inconvenient for the user, leaving the refrigerator door open during the time required to load items into the drawer increases the energy consumption of the refrigerator and may result in a temperature rise in the refrigerator.
The present invention relates to a customizable drawer liner for a refrigerator drawer, in particular to a removable drawer liner that also may be used outside of the refrigerator. This customized drawer liner is a solution to the problems of neatly storing small items in a refrigerator drawer, of adding a drawer liner to an existing refrigerator drawer, and having a removable drawer liner.